


[Percival/Theseus]Whisper in the Dark

by sevenlink027



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: 部長從葛林戴華德的囚禁中被救出來之後不太對勁，皮奎里找了Theseus來協助葛雷夫穩定精神狀況。





	[Percival/Theseus]Whisper in the Dark

/Dear Theseus：/

/在這樣混亂的局勢裡，不知道英國現在的情況如何？希望大家一切安好。/

/上個月我們很高興終於找到失蹤已久的Percival，雖然他一開始的狀況不太好，但是在治療師的努力下他很快就恢復健康了。/

/國際巫師聯合會強烈要求他接受審訊，以確保Grindelwald沒有從他那裡獲得任何重要的情報，我制止了聯合會，告訴他們不應該對一個已經飽受摧殘的人這樣做，他們看起來很不情願，還是尊重MACUSA的要求。/

/一開始我就應該發現不對勁了。我要求他先回家去休養，他竟然沒有任何反對就同意了。/

/休養了一個多禮拜，他沒有變得比較健康，反而變得更糟了。他迴避所有人的視線，拒絕所有能夠推拒的探訪，整天坐在窗戶旁邊盯著窗外的行人，彷彿不知道飢餓，只有在治療師表定檢查的時候願意吃一點東西。他看起來比剛被救出來的時候還消瘦，但是眼神卻亮的可怕，像只惡狼。/

/我察覺不對，嘗試跟他談話，但是他什麼都不肯說，只是一直用令人毛骨悚然的笑看著我。我從來沒有發現他有這麼強烈的攻擊性，就算在學期間我們最針鋒相對的時候，也不及一二。或許這是那些犯人這麼害怕他的原因吧？感謝他之前沒有用這樣的眼神看過我。/

/我讓他回來MACUSA工作，希望他接觸人群之後會好一點，卻沒有任何改善。雖然工作效率一如既往的好，但是他陰沉到沒有人敢靠近他的辦公室，MACUSA幾乎所有的人都懼怕跟他說話。/

/我很抱歉在這個時候寄給你這樣的一封信，但是我唯一能想到的人只有你。只有你能夠幫助他擺脫現在的狀況。/

/不要說你不可能對他有幫助這種話，我看過你的Patronus，它是一隻豹，你我都知道那代表什麼。/

/來美國吧，Theseus，他需要你。/

/P.S 我以官方的名義向英國魔法部提出讓你來紐約指導我們正氣師的請求，以防範Grindelwald逃脫，他們同意了。所以無論如何你都得來，我相信你不會讓我們失望。/

/你誠摯的 Seraphina Picquery /

-

Theseus把手插在長大衣的口袋，靠在Graves的桌旁，回想剛剛跟Picquery的對話。

/「在收到他獲救的消息之後，我本來要來的，但是被一個突發事件耽誤，等我解決事情以後就收到他的來信，信中寫著：他很好，一切都很正常，他很快就可以恢復崗位了，要我不要去找他。我真該來的，就不該那麼相信他。」/

/「他瞞過了所有人──在最一開始的時候，現在就連石像護衛都看得出來他的反常。」/

/「我不知道，Sera，我有點失望，他竟然選擇對我隱瞞。或許我在他心中沒有那麼重要，我不知道我能對他起什麼作用。」/

/「別看輕自己，Theo，或許他有必須隱瞞的原因，這要你自己去發現。」/

他等了很久，又或許沒有他想像中的久，面前那扇門打開了，Graves在門後出現。

「Theseus？」Graves頓了一下，他勾起嘴角，「你怎麼會在這裡？」

「怎麼？你不歡迎我來嗎？」Theseus偏頭看向Graves。以往合身的長大衣現在空蕩蕩的披掛在他的身上，雖然用魔法修整了尺寸其實是合身的，但是看上去仍然十分古怪。他太瘦了，比起之前少了十磅？還是二十磅？

「當然不，你知道我永遠不會拒絕你。」他走過來，親暱的撫了Theseus金棕色的髮，就像他們平常會做的一樣，「不過你還沒有回答我你怎麼會來？」

「MACUSA邀請我來的，他們對Grindelwald好像有點小麻煩？怎麼，居然有你沒有辦法處理的事情嗎？」

「Picquery認為我的狀況還沒有完全好，不讓我參與這件事。」他的眼睛閃爍了一下，這是個細微的變化，但Theseus捕捉到了。「你來當然好，這樣我才能放心，他們畢竟還太年輕了，沒有辦法應付一些特別的狀況。」

「也不看看我是誰。」Theseus挑挑眉，擺出一個驕傲的表情，他伸手抓住Graves在他髮間作亂的大手握住，「下班時間到了，你不回家嗎？還有我要住你那裡沒問題吧？」

「當然，不然你要去哪。」Graves的表情一僵，很快的掩飾過去，溫柔的反握住Theseus的手。

「該不是藏了什麼人，看你緊張的樣子。」Thseus默默在心裏盤算該用什麼方式讓Graves對他坦承。

「不，怎麼可能。」Graves矢口否認。

「這可不是你說得算。」Theseus冷哼一聲，帶著Graves施展消影術離開。

來到紐約已經好幾天，可是卻沒有任何進展，Theseus心裡很焦急，Picquery告訴他不能急，至少Graves看起來穩定多了。他知道這種事急不來，但是他沒有辦法克制自己的情緒。

Graves會不著痕跡的閃過一些比較親密的肢體接觸，在他有所察覺的時候又恢復以往的習慣。夜裡他會被冰冷的被窩驚醒，醒來才發現Graves悄悄一個人坐在漆黑的客廳裡，直到清晨才回來。

Graves看似健康，外在的魔咒、傷口都消失了，但是心裡的傷痛，還血淋淋的存在，諱莫若深的存在。

總有什麼方法能突破。Theseus絞盡腦汁的思考。

Graves收到Theseus的摺紙傳信，上面寫著工作提早完成已經先回去了，讓Graves不用等他。

Graves小心的撫平摺痕，將紙條收到抽屜裡放好，才離開MACUSA大樓。

他在廚房找到Theseus。

Theseus靠在門框上笑吟吟得看著他，一旁桌上擺好食材，只等一個魔法就能上桌。看到Graves進來，他一個彈指，一旁爐子上熱著的湯旋轉著飛到碗裡，同時右手魔杖一揮，大塊的腓力牛排在空中完成醃製到燒烤的動作，降落在餐桌正中間的盤子上，雪白的岩鹽在牛排周圍撒了一圈，沾著醬汁的湯杓淺淺的淋在盤緣，一瞬間晚餐已經上桌預備好了。

「Surprise！」Theseus伸手搭在他的肩上，靠近他的耳邊清晰又緩慢的唸出這幾個音節。

「你精心準備的豐盛晚餐，沒有配酒怎麼行，我去拿酒來。」Graves無奈的笑著，捏捏Theseus的鼻子，轉身去酒窖拿酒。

 

酒窖在地下室，Graves站在樓梯口半晌，才一步步緩慢的走下去。

他覺得空氣忽然變稀薄了，有點喘不過氣，他打開門隨手拿了一瓶紅酒就要離開酒窖。

「Percy你怎麼去這麼久？」在上面等了他一陣子的Theseus有點擔心，特地下來看他是不是安好。

Graves轉身看到樓梯口的人影，一時之間鬆了手，紅酒掉到地上砸個粉碎，殷紅的酒液四濺，他無暇注意四溢的酒香，他的腦中好像出現了重影。

「Percy？」Theseus越來越近，Graves的手顫抖的越來越快。

一到光束打在Theseus面前，阻止Theseus繼續前進，Graves拔出了魔杖，雙眼通紅的指著他最愛的人。

緊接著又是一道魔咒，這次沒有打偏了，Theseus在狹小的走道裡閃躲，不斷的向Graves說話，他卻什麼都沒有聽見，只是不斷的朝Theseus甩出一道又一道魔咒。

「Percival Graves！」Theseus大喊著他的名字，狼狽的往後退去，不得已的拿出魔杖來抵擋Graves越來越猛烈的攻擊，他的無杖魔法實在沒有那樣好到可以面對一個失去控制的Graves。

Graves在看到Theseus拿出魔杖以後，好像什麼神經被點著了，他發狂的加快攻擊的速度，越來越狠辣的魔咒毫不留情的朝Theseus打去，彷彿面前站的不是他的愛人，而是他的血海仇人。

Theseus吃力的抵擋，他越來越著急，卻不敢反擊，只能一直不斷地後退。而這個狀況下的Graves依舊保有他敏銳的判斷力，他發現面前的人沒有還手的意圖，這在戰場上是一個嚴重的失誤，他是一個優秀的獵手，能夠把握住任何失誤為自己創造機會。

一道魔咒擦過了Theseus的身側，下一秒鮮血流淌而出，低落在純白的地毯上，那樣的顯眼。

「不！Theseus！不！不！」

Theseus只是劃傷手臂，殺氣騰騰的Graves在看到鮮血流出來的剎那，彷彿全身力氣都被抽掉了，雙腿一軟跪坐在地上，幾近崩潰的大喊。他的聲音破碎而絕望，淒厲的比報喪鳥的叫聲還尖銳。

Theseus朝Graves大喊，他卻什麼也沒有聽到，癱坐在那，他的靈魂已經沒有快樂，只剩下死亡般潮濕腐敗的氣息。

「Expecto Patronum。」一隻銀色的豹矯健的從Theseus的魔杖尖躍出，輕快的繞著室內跑一圈，跑到Graves的身邊親暱的用頭磨蹭著他的手臂。

Graves意識模糊中感覺到一個亮光，他努力聚焦目光，勉強辨識出那是Patronus的銀光。Theseus跪下來讓Graves靠在他的胸膛，緊緊握住他的手，那雙手潮濕、冰冷又麻木。

「Percy我在這裡，是我，你的Theo，你看看我，嗯？你看著我。」Theseus撫上他的臉頰，想要給他一點熱度。

「……Theseus……」他喃喃的道。

「沒錯，是我Theseus，我在這裡。」Theseus讓他坐得更起來一點，捧著他的臉，細碎輕柔的吻落在他的臉上。

「Theseus……」Graves的眼睫毛劇烈的顫動起來，棕黑色的眼眸中終於有點光彩，他不知道哪裡來的力氣，狠狠扳住Theseus的下巴，猛烈的吻了上去。

他急切的用近乎啃咬的力道吻上，迫不急待的撬開Theseus的唇，舌頭闖進去肆意掠奪，兇猛的像是一頭野獸。Theseus嘗到血的味道，他皺著眉承受Graves宛如受傷的野獸哀號般的親吻，沒有推開他，手輕輕地撫摸Graves的背脊，幫助他慢慢冷靜下來。

Graves終於鬆開Theseus的唇，把頭埋在Theseus肩上劇烈的喘氣，Theseus持續拍撫他的背脊，抽空招來有凝神鎮定效果的魔藥。

「我想你需要這個。」

他幫助Graves喝下魔藥，稍微清理了一下一團糟的房間，攙扶著Graves到修好的沙發上坐下。

「直到現在你還想隱瞞我什麼嗎？」他舔了舔受傷的唇，表情危險的看著Graves。

「只要你想知道的，我都會告訴你，Theo，Anything。」Graves滿臉疲倦，他放棄任何解釋招來一個滿噹噹的水晶瓶，顫抖著遞給了Theseus。

\- 

Grindelwald抓到他，想要從他這裡問出一些情報，他來紐約似乎有什麼原因──現在已經知道了，他想要得到一個暗黑怨靈。他並不知道Grindelwald想要什麼，沒有辦法給他答案。但是Grindelwald好像覺得他一定知道什麼只是不想說，所以用了很多方法想讓他吐露情報。

Graves本身是個意志堅定的人，又受過刑偵訓練，Grindelwald自然沒有辦法輕易的從他那裡獲得想要的資訊，他決定用一些特別的方法。Grindelwald灌他喝下一瓶不知名的魔藥，一開始他還能恥笑Grindelwald不要白費工夫了，之後他就笑不出來了， 因為藥效發作了。

那瓶魔藥的最大效果是產生幻覺。他看到Grindelwald漸漸變成他熟悉的臉孔，在他眼裡Grindelwald變成他的朋友Maisie的樣子，他知道那不是Maisie而是Grindelwald，這只是他的幻覺，Grindelwald強迫他站起來跟他決鬥，頂著Maisie的臉──只在Graves的腦海中。他當然拒絕了，但是Grindelwald還有後招，他對他施展了Imperio。藉由魔藥的效果Grindelwald很輕易的就成功了。

他控制著Graves攻擊自己，然後在Graves腦海中就看到了Maisie死在他咒語下的畫面。這還沒有結束，之後Grindelwald的樣子又變了一個人，變成他另一個朋友的樣子，似乎這個魔藥能找出他重視的人有誰，然後將那個人呈現在他的眼前。

Grindelwald的遊戲還沒有結束，他像是戲耍一般的指揮Graves攻擊自己，欣賞Graves看到重視的人死去的時候精采的表情。他看著朋友一個個在面前死去，由他的角度來看就是他的魔咒殺死了他們，之後是親人，最後，他看到了Theseus倒在地上。

他告訴自己那不是真的，那只是幻覺，不能讓Grindelwald的計謀得逞，他卻做不到。他空洞的看著Theseus的幻影消散，腦中一直重複著他倒下的畫面，他的手握不住魔杖，啪噠一聲掉到地上，明明只是很小的聲音卻不斷在他腦海中迴盪，他的嘴裡嚐到鹹味，他才發覺他已經淚流滿面。

Grindelwald最後當然沒有得到他要的情報，因為Graves根本不知道他要尋找的東西是什麼。Grindelwald沒有管Graves的死活，他把Graves塞在狹小的儲藏間裡，施施然的施展變形咒變成Graves的樣子，他優雅的關上門施上防止Graves逃跑的咒語──雖然看起來精神崩潰的Graves應該是沒有能力自己打破這些咒語，哼著小調離開。

「你太不配合了，我只好自己去找答案。」

-

Theseus淚流滿面的從儲思盆裡出來，他勉強冷靜一下情緒，走到Graves身邊抱住他。

「When darkness comes I'll light the nightwith stars, you'll never be alone; When darkness comes you know I'm never far, Iwill be the one that's gunna find you, I will be the one that's gunna guide you,Hear my whispers in the dark.」[1]

他輕聲的說著，手上的力道很大，但Graves卻覺得那是最舒適的力度，能讓他清醒的回到現實的力道。

-

大概是後續─

過了很久，英國魔法部部長拜訪美國。

「Mr. Graves，請問你什麼時候要把我們的法律執行司司長還來？」魔法部部長嚴肅的問。

「恐怕不行，我不能沒有Theseus，他一走我的PTSD又要發作了。」Graves攤手貌。

眾人無語。

「……我走了。」Theseus用魔咒把Graves綁起來交給Picquery。

「不、Theseus你別走！」抗議無效的Graves只能眼睜睜的看著英國魔法部一眾離開。

「……等休假他就會回來的。」Picquery憐憫的拍拍Graves，留下他憂傷的一個人。

-

[1]出自whisper in the dark – Skillet


End file.
